ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Yurou
|image1 = Mu Yurou.png |Chinese = 慕雨柔 |Pinyin = Mù yǔ róu |Status = Unknown |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 100+ |Spouse(s) = Yun Qinghong |Relatives = Mu Feiyan (Father) Yun Che (Son) Yun Wuxin (Granddaughter) Yun Xi (Granddaughter) Yun Xiao (Adoptive Son) Mu Yubai (First Brother) Mu Yukong (Second Brother) Mu Yuqing (Third Brother) Yun Canghai (Father-In-Law) Xia Qingyue (Daughter-In-Law) Cang Yue (Daughter-In-Law) Huan Caiyi (Daughter-In-Law) Feng Xue'er (Daughter-In-Law) Su Ling'er (Daughter-In-Law) Xiao Lingxi (Daughter-In-Law) |Allies = Mu Family Yun Family Huan Family Yun Che |Profound Strength = 2nd Level Sovereign Profound Realm |Occupation = Princess of the Mu Family |Affiliation = Demon Emperor Family Mu Family Yun Family |Planet = Blue Pole Star |Continent = Illusory Demon Realm |City = Demon Imperial City |First Appearance = Chapter 506 |Total Chapters = |Laws = Water}} Mu Yurou (慕雨柔) is the wife of Yun Qinghong and Yun Che's biological mother. She comes from one of the Twelve Guardian Families that guard the Demon Emperors' Family, the Mu Family. After leaving to the Profound Sky Continent she along with her husband Yun Qinghong spent some time there and got acquainted with Xiao Ying. During their time on the Profound Sky Continent Mu Yurou became pregnant with Yun Che and while she was pregnant got poisoned with a cold poison; in order for her to save Yun Che's life she had to force the cold poison into his immature Profound Veins, crippling them. Appearance Her appearance was gentle and elegant, her disposition, graceful and noble. Yet her disposition was not so much one of excessive nobility, it was more like she exuded an aura of melancholy. A deeply engraved melancholy that seemed to sit between her brows and in her soul. The melancholy was so deep that it seemed like even one thousand years would not be enough to clear it away. Her face showed the same kind of paleness as Yun Qinghong. Even though she could walk, each step showed a noticeable weakness; even her eyes seemed to be covered in with a layer of haziness. Personality Mu Yurou is a caring mother and a loving wife. Background Mu Yurou is the only daughter of the head of the Mu Family. History She is first seen walking into Yun Qinghong's with her brother Mu Yubai, worrying about Yun Xaio's injuries. When she first saw Yun Che she got the same feeling her husband did the they have seen each other somewhere before. Past Illness The illness that she received more than twenty-years ago while he was in the Profound Sky Continent. * Internal Injuries - Her injuries are just like her husbands but on a smaller scale but none the less very severe. (internal organs failing to a large extent. His heart, lungs, and profound veins carved with scars and failure of more than ninety percent of the tendons.) * Cold Poison - A cold poison used by Sun Moon Divine Hall; it has since completely invaded every single part of her body (blood veins, bone marrows, and even her vitals) just like her husband. Since she is a little weaker than her husband the poison is closer to invading her life veins causing the poison to flare in her body at any time; same poison that was used on Ru Xiaoya, Hua Minghai’s wife. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yun Family Category:Mu Family Category:Human Category:Sovereign Profound Realm Category:Allies Category:Water Laws Category:Status Unknown